Home Sweet Home
by anime-girl6
Summary: *chapter four is up*Videl comes back to Satan City after 3 years of being in Tokyo. Gohan is still in love with her and and is really happy, but she has a fiance
1. Videl's Departure

Authors Note:This is gonna be short...sorry Im writing this and not continueing Stuck In A Closset because I wrote it once...  
THEN LOST IT! ARGH! Anywayz...I've bin dieing just to write this thing, only the first chapter. You will be a little confused  
at first...but it'll get clearer.  
  
Disclaimer:Dont own nothing.  
  
  
Gohan lay on his bed, thinking, thinking about Videl. She was leaving any moment now, he couldn't see her leave, it  
  
hurt too much. He thought back to when she had told him...  
  
***Flashback***  
  
Videl dragged her feet up to a bench in the park. Her face was full of depression, not one you would want to see  
  
everyday. It didn't excatly make you feel joyful(I'm not saying she's ugly...).   
  
  
"Hey, Videl. What's wrong?" asked Erasa worridly.  
  
  
Gohan, Sharpener and Erasa stared at her, confused about her emotion.  
  
  
"I'm leaving." she answered flatly. Tears almost filled her eyes.  
  
  
"W-w-why?" Gohan stuttered.  
  
  
"I'm going to live with my mom..." her voice trailed off. Her eyes shifted and she forced herself not to cry.  
  
  
"Where?" Erasa asked. She had known her best friend forever, but she did not know anything about her mom. She new her parents  
had divorced a few years back, but that was all she knew.  
  
  
"Tokyo." She fiddled with her watch, trying to avoid the 3 pairs of eyes on her.  
  
  
"But... but you can't!" Gohan cried. He forced himself to not say 'I love you! You can't leave!'. He hadn't admitted his true  
feelings to Videl, and now he was afraid it was too late.  
  
  
"It's not my fault ok? I just-I just have to!" The four teens just sat there for the rest of the hour silently, thinking what  
it would be like without Videl.  
  
  
***End of flashback***  
  
Gohan clenched his fists. He looked out the window. The sun was setting, he was sure Videl had left already, and he  
regretted that he had not told her his feelings yet. Things would be more painful if he hadn't admit what he felt in his   
heart, and she might be gone for long, finding another love. She still might, even if he had told her, but she would know,   
and that was good enough for him.  
  
"It's not too late to tell her, it's not too late." he whispered to himself as he stood up from his bed.  
  
  
**********  
  
Videl hugged her best friend, longer than the other people. The citezens of Satan City, and some others gathered  
in front of the Satan mansion. Everyone was depressed about Videl's departure, they acted as if she'd never return. Videl  
didn't know how everyone had found out, and these were the concequences of having a famous father.  
  
She finally seperated from Erasa and slowly entered the limo. She waved and mouthed 'goodbye'. She was halfway in  
the limo when someone started shouting "Wait! Videl wait!" She stared at the figure aproaching her fast, panting as he ran.  
It was Gohan!   
  
"I thought he wasn't comming..." she whispered to herself.   
  
She smiled at the boy. She pulled him into a hug when he finally reached her. He held her tightly, not wanting to   
let go. He leaned down to her ear.  
  
  
"You know what hurts the most?" he whispered softly into her ear.  
  
  
"What?" she whispered back.  
  
  
"Watching the one you love leave."   
  
  
Videl's eyes were the size of dinner plates when he finished the sentence. It struck her, she had loved Gohan all   
all along, and he had loved her back. She pulled back and looked at him. She stood on her toes and kissed him.  
  
Mr.Satan took a step toward the two but stopped. Videl was no longer a child. He had to let her go, and he couldn't   
blame Gohan, she was a wonderful girl.  
  
The crowd stared at the teens 'awwwwing'. They had finally pulled apart, smiling at each other.   
  
  
"You know what else hurts?" Videl whispered.  
  
  
"And what's that?" Gohan asked, knowing the answer.  
  
  
"Having to leave the one you love."   
  
  
She gave him one last peck on the cheek and climbed back into the car. He waved at it until it had dissapeared.   
  
*There, I told her, and damn does it feel good!* he thought to himself.  
  
  
TBC?  
  
Ok, you guys are the readers. You tell me if I should continue it. Well... did she ever say that her mother died?  
No.... well they're 17 in this fic alrighties? Ok... review please! ^_^ By the way... before I write the next chapter of  
this, I will write the next chapter to Stuck In A Closset. 


	2. Back Home

Authors Note: Blah.. as you read this chapter, it going to say she has braided hair, but I prefer her short hair! It looks way better! Well, in my opinion anyways…

Disclaimer :Don't own anything SO YOU CAN KISS MY ASS YOU STUPID LAWYERS!!!! HAHA!!! *ahem* ok...moving along...

**Home Sweet Home**

**Chapter 2: Back home**

**By Anime-Girl**

_ Three years later..._

Videl stepped out of the black limo and looked around. Three years since she left her hometown and it hasn't changed a bit, however she has. The tomboyish Videl was gone, the confident, rough Videl gone in the past, now she looked so different no one recognized her. She looked glamorous in her navy blue business suit. Her hair was tied back into a braid. She definetly had been transformed.

She walked along the path leading to a fairly large house. She gave the door a few hard knocks and took off her dark sunglasses. THe door opened slowly, and in the doorway stood a petite blonde woman cradling a one year old baby. Videl grinned at her best friend.

"May I-Videl?! Oh my god, I barely recognize you! You look great." Erasa exclaimed.

"You too! And you have a baby." Videl replied bending down a bit letting the baby grab her index finger.

"Yup! Well, I would hug you right now but with the little Ami here and all. So, come in." Videl followed Erasa into the kitchen. Erasa placed Ami into a high chair and sat down in a chair opposite of Videl's. A figure suddenly walked into the kitchen, he had short blonde hair and a smirk that Videl could recognize anywhere.

"Sharpener?! You married him?!" Videl exclaimed.

"Yep!" Sharpener answered.

"Yes, it's a little weird." Erasa said.

"Hey! That's an insult!" 

"What ever Sharpener. You're still the same. But no it isn't weird! I always knew you would end up with him!" Videl said cheerily.

"Well, I got to go honey. Bye Videl it was great seeing you again." Sharpener kissed his wife and daughter and headed out the door (OOC FOR SHARPENER!! HAHA…I'm hyper HEH).

"Well, so how have you been?" Erasa asked as soon as she heard the car drive away.

"It's been great in Tokyo! But it's been an eternity since I've seen any of you!" Videl answered.

"Well, what have you been up to lately? Any news?"

"Hell yeah, a ton of things! I got engaged. Check out the size of this thing." Videl held out her left hand but Erasa just merely stared at her face.

"Oh my god, you're engaged? But, I always thought you would get together with Gohan. And after that 'I'll-never-see-you-again' kiss, you guys would really get together!"

"That was three years ago Erasa! We were young, it was just puppy love, I got over it, he got over it, it's all in the past."

"But you guys totally love each other! He told me about what happened when you left"

"He actually told you?"

"Well, I nagged him for about a month until he told me, and you also told me after I nagged him to see if he wasn't lieing." 

"Oh yeah, I remember that…"

"Yeah, well he hasn't gotten over it, Videl. He's changed a lot since you left, he was depressed for about a year. He could've dated a ton of girls, they were all over him, but he refused. He waited for you to come back." Videl stared at her best friend, that couldn't be, she admit, Gohan did say he loved her, but she thought he had gotten over it. There were a ton of girls for him, but he really waited for her? _Wow…_she thought.

"I see you got it through your head," Erasa said, "So, have you visited anyone else?"

"No, I couldn't go anywhere else without visiting my best friend first!" Videl replied.

The two talked for an hour before she left. Videl hugged her best friend tightly and gave her an invitation to the wedding. She then flew to Gohan's house in the mountains. It was quite a long ride, Videl hadn't really had any practice to fly during her time in Tokyo. When she reached the door, a figure stood in the way with a broad smile.

_ TBC…._

Is that a really bad cliffie?! LOL!! I'm sorry I haven't updated this for a while, I've been busy with 'Stuck in a Closet' which you should read by the way ^_^ . Anyways, can you guess who the person is? Let's see if you can get this right ^_^ Anyways, I forgot to mention that Videl's Fiancé names is Seiichi Yuki. Thank you, please review!


	3. Seeing Gohan, finally

Author's Note: OOO I just had to write this chapter!! HEHE!! IT'S BEEN GOING AROUND IN MY HEAD FOR SOOO LONG! Whoops, sorry my caps lock was on ^_^ HEH.

Disclaimer: Stop bothering me stupid lawyers…

Home Sweet Home

Chapter 3: Seeing Gohan, finally

By Anime-girl

A figure stood in the doorway with a broad smile. Videl smiled back at the figure.

"Videl!" Chi-chi exclaimed. She leaned forward and hugged Videl for a brief moment. 

"Come in, come in." Chi-Chi led Videl into the small, but cozy home. It still looked the same to Videl. She noticed that the furniture had been moved around slightly, knowing Chi-chi but it was still that warm house where she would spend her day at.

"Um, is Gohan here?" Videl asked Chi-chi who was sitting across from her.

"No, dear, he's moved out and gotten his own apartment in the city." Chi-Chi explained.

"Oh…"

"Yes, well maybe you should go there now. Here's the address." Chi-chi jotted down an address on a small piece of paper. She handed it to Videl who gladly took it.

"I won't go yet. I just want to stay for a little while. I didn't come here just to see Gohan. I came to see the whole Son family," Videl smiled sweetly.

"Well, would you like some coffee or tea?" Chi-chi asked as she got up and walked to the kitchen counter.

"Can I please have some tea?" As Chi-chi boiled some water, a 10 year old boy walked in. He looked a lot like Goku, almost like a mini-version of the lovable but naïve Goku. Videl knew this boy only as Goten. He opened his mouth to say something to his mother but then turned his attention to Videl. He stared at her for a moment, his face was filled with curiousness and had a I-know-you-but-I-don't-remember look.

"I know you from somewhere," Goten said, "I just don't remember."

Videl laughed. She had gotten that from many people that had seen her. She was just surprised that Goten, Gohan's little brother didn't recognize her.

"Goten, if you don't remember me, then I'm going to tell your brother and he'll be really disappointed in you." she had used this to get Goten's attention many times.

"Videl?!" the boy exclaimed.

"You finally got it," she smiled as the boy ran up to her and hugged her. He was more that half her size, he had grown and was about up to her neck. He didn't have to hug her leg anymore.

Chi-chi and Videl chatted like they used to and Goten was even there listening to every word. Videl soon left the Son recidence to see Gohan in Satan City.

__

Gohan's aparment…

Videl finally reached Gohan's apartment building after a long journey from the mountains. She knocked on the door lightly, knowing Gohan he could probably hear that knock from in the shower. A tall man opened the door. He wore a white shirt and dark pants, he had spiky hair and his black eyes looked empty and his face was full of not enthusiasm, but depression, that is until he saw a petite woman standing front of him.

Videl smiled softly, her face was slightly pink. A rush of feelings had just come back to her, just like when she was a mere teenager. She waved it off, ignoring the need to kiss him once again. She took this only as old feelings that she didn't feel anymore.

"Hey," she greeted in a tiny voice.

"Videl? Oh my Dende, I can't believe you're back!" Gohan bent down to hug Videl (She's really short, like me!).

"It's great to be back," she said walking into the small apartment. She observed the apartment, it was cozy and didn't have that big space that her father's mansion had had, it was like Gohan's home in the mountains.

"So, do you want anything? Tea, coffee?" Gohan offered.

"No thanks, I just had some tea with your mom," she replied.

"You stopped by there?" Gohan asked as he sat down beside Videl on the black leather couch.

"Yeah, and Erasa's house too," Videl answered.

"What about your father's house (A/N I just realized that Videl hadn't visited her father yet!) ?" 

"Oh, he knows about me stopping over at a few houses before we have dinner together."

"Oh, well, how's life been for ya the past three years?"

"Great, nothing much exciting has happened to me." Videl answered, forgetting that she was engaged, "What about you?"

"Nothing much, I moved here, I go to college. I'm taking a few courses first before I decide what I want to be." (This convo is taking sooo long!)

Videl smiled and sat there silently not knowing what else to say. She had been thinking about it on her journey to Satan City. All she could think about what what she and Gohan would talk about, she thought they had a lot to talk about. The odd thing was she didn't think about anything of what she would say to Chi-Chi and Erasa, and those ran smoothly and time went by so fast. When she was here with Gohan, they sat in an akward silence not knowing what to say, and the 5 minutes of quietness seemed to drag and go on forever until Gohan had finally said something.

"Have you been seeing anybody when you were at Tokyo?" this took Videl by surprise.

"Actually, I'm engaged." Videl said excitedly, but Gohan seemed to be the opposite. His heart shattered into a million pieces when she said the word 'engaged'. He couldn't believe it, he knew he waited for nothing. He knew she would find someone else, and she did and it hurt, he couldn't say anything and Videl took note of that. 

_Erasa was telling the truth, he had really waited for me._ Videl thought, staring at Gohan's hurt face, all she could say was, "I've really missed you."

Gohan swallowed and replied, "I've missed you too." Gohan lifted his head and kissed Videl lightly on the lips, but it was still full of affection. She pulled away quickly and stood up. 

"I got to go," she said slamming the door behind her leaving Gohan and his broken heart.

TBC......

Was that okay? Too dramatic? YOU *points* TELL ME! Please review this chapter, more to come ^_^


	4. Gohan meets Seiichi Yuki

Ok.... I have nothing to say...

Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ or 'If I Was The One' by Ruff Endz

--------------------------  
Home Sweet Home  
Chapter Four:  
Gohan Meets Seiichi Yuki  
By Anime-girl  
--------------------------

Gohan still sat on his couch staring at the door that Videl had walked out of. He couldn't believe that she was engaged, it was like a nightmare. Just three years ago, she had said she loved him, but now she got over it. He was alone again, alone with a broken heart.   


He clenched his fists as he got up. He walked into his bedroom with mixed emotions. Anger, depression, regretful. He couldn't take it. He punched a wall making it crack and leaving a hole in it. 

"I am such an idiot! Why didn't I call her?! Why didn't I visit her?! She was in Tokyo meeting another guy and I was sitting here depressed for three damn years! ARGH! I was letting her go without knowing it!" he walked out of his bedroom and to the door, grabbing his coat along the way. 

_*********_

Videl walked out of Gohan's building, emotions coming back to her. She felt confused. Back in Gohan's apartment, she felt at home, comfortable with Gohan. She felt emotions rush to her, love, denial, hesitation, but most of all confusion. Why did she still feel that way about Gohan? It was three years ago, they were young, it was only puppy love. She didn't love him anymore, she couldn't have, it was three long years ago. She was in love with Seiichi now (Her fiancé). 

She rubbed her forehead and walked into her limo. She told her driver to go to the airport, she was to pick up her fiancé. 

Once she reached the airport, she saw a handsome man with short black hair. She smiled and ran to him, hugging him tightly.

"I missed you, Seiichi," she said in his ear. 

Seiichi chuckled a replied, "It's only been a few days Videl. Some of my business trips will be longer, unfortunately. I'm sorry that I couldn't come here with you."

Videl let go of Seiichi and walked alongside him to the limo. 

"So, who'd you visit here?" Seiichi asked.

"Oh, I visited Erasa, Chi-chi and Gohan," Videl listed.

"Gohan? You mean that guy who you used to be in love with? I don't want you visiting that guy." 

"Don't worry, I'm not in love with him anymore, that was three years ago," she said this, not knowing if it were true. She changed the subject, not wanting to feel awkward anymore. "I'll show you around the city. First you have got to take a walk in the park with me. It feels so peaceful there, I would always go there with my friends when I was in High School, or just to think."

Her fiancé agreed, convinced that this park was the greatest thing in Satan city.

_Satan Park......_

The couple got out of the black limo and walked along a path in the park. They talked casually about current events, their wedding, friends and family. They smiled, having a great time and Videl had forgotten what had happened between her and Gohan that afternoon, that is, until they bumped into him. 

Gohan walked by many people in the park, but the only people he had noticed was Videl and a man. 

"Sorry," he apologized as he pushed by them.

"Gohan?" 

Gohan turned his head and looked down at the petite woman. He blushed and shifted his eyes. 

"Er, hi, Videl," 

"Gohan, this is my fiancé, Seiichi Yuki, Seiichi, this is Gohan." 

"Hi, nice to meet you," Gohan shook his hand with a tight grip making Seiichi release his hand quickly. 

"Hi," Seiichi greeted. Suddenly, a ring was heard coming from Videl's purse. She excused herself as she took the call.

"So... you're marrying Videl. You're a lucky guy to have her." Gohan said, trying to hide his anger and pain.

"Yeah, and marrying her will do great with my business. Her father is loaded and famous and it'll help with my business." Gohan stared at Seiichi, his eyes flashed with anger. He cringed and clenched his fists.

"What the hell are you talking about?! You mean you don't love her? You're just marrying her for you god damned business?!"

"Yeah, she's alright. But my business is more important than marriage. I have to continue my father's company. It's a lot more important than marriage." Gohan's angered welled up inside of him He punched him right in the nose. Seiichi fell back. He grabbed his bleeding nose. Gohan got ready to punch him again, but Videl stopped him.

_I see the way he treats you,   
I feel the tears you cried,   
And it makes sad, and it makes mad,   
There's nothing I can do baby.   
Cause your lover is my best friend,   
And I guess that's where they story ends.   
So I've gotta try, to keep it inside.   
You will never be, never be mine but,   
_

"What the hell did you do to him Gohan?!" Videl shouted. She helped Seiichi to the limo, but stayed didn't go with him. Instead, she stormed back to Gohan who was about to leave. 

_If I was the one who was loving you, baby.   
The only tears you'd cry would be tears of joy.   
And if I was by your side,   
You'll never know one lonely night   
And if it was my arms you were running to,   
I'd give you love in these arms of mine.   
If I was the one in your life.   
  
_

"Gohan! Why the freaking hell did you punch Seiichi?!" she shouted. He spun around to face Videl. 

"Why the hell do you care about that bastard?! He doesn't even love you!" Videl was shocked that Gohan of all people would say that. 

_If I could have just one wish,   
I'd wish that you were mine,   
I would hold you near,   
Kiss away those tears.   
I'd be so good to you baby.   
You're the one I want next to me,   
But I guess that's just not meant to be.   
He's there in your life,   
And he's sharing your nights,   
It'll never be, never be right. _  


"What the hell is wrong with you Gohan?"

"That bastard doesn't love you! Why the hell do you love him? How do you know that he's not one of those guys who are after your father's money?"

_If I was the one who was loving you, baby.   
The only tears you'd cry would be tears of joy.   
And if I was by your side,   
You'll never know one lonely night   
And if it was my arms you were running to,   
I'd give you love in these arms of mine.   
If I was the one in your life. _  


"Shut the hell up Gohan! You don't know him! I love him! Of all people, I thought you'd actually be the one who was happy for me!"

"How can I be happy for you when I love you?"

_Yeah, baby.   
I wanna reach out and view beside me,   
Right here beside me, babe.   
Take you in my arms right there,   
Scream 'I love you' right out loud.   
Some day I pray, that I'll find the strength,   
To turn to you and say, _

Videl stared in shock at Gohan. She froze, unable to speak or move.

"There! I told you! I still love you! After all these years you were away!"

_If I was the one who was loving you, baby.   
The only tears you'd cry would be tears of joy.   
And if I was by your side,   
You'll never know one lonely night   
And if it was my arms you were running to,   
I'd give you love in these arms of mine.   
If I was the one in your life. _  


"And I'm sorry that I didn't make any contact with you either! It's my fault and I regret that, now you found that bastard and you fell for him." Videl was still in her frozen state, watching an angry Gohan shouting insults about her fiancé, and she didn't do anything to stop him.

_If I was the one who was loving you, baby.   
The only tears you'd cry would be tears of joy.   
And if I was by your side,   
You'll never know one lonely night   
And if it was my arms you were running to,   
I'd give you love in these arms of mine.   
If I was the one in your life. _  
_  
_  
"Think about it Videl. How long have you two known each other? Does he treat you like you're the greatest thing in the world? Does he treat you like his queen? Do you even think that he cares enough to risk his life for you? I would, if I was the one who you really loved. But you chose him, and that's your decision. But think those things that I've said through, and hopefully you'll realize that he's not the one for you." Gohan was now the one to walk off, leaving the frozen Videl behind.

_To be continued..._

Was that alright? Heh... Gohan and Videl are a little OOC, but oh well... is it weird? Well... please review ^_^

  



End file.
